


day one

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a first time for everything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	day one

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge 
> 
> prompts: firsts & cuddling (naked)

Kagami looked at the ceiling, his chest still heaving, thighs quivering, his mind still fuzzy post orgasm while he was covered in a sheen of sweat. He ran a damp palm through his hair, his eyes sliding shut while he began to breathe steadily through his nose. He began to drift off, enjoying the silence that consumed him until the yawn next to him was a reminder he wasn’t alone. 

His crimson eyes lazily opened and looked next to him, his gaze laying on Aomine rubbing sleepily at one of his eyes. Kagami turned on his side, surprised that the other boy wasn’t already up and getting dressed like he usually did. His eyebrows drew together in annoyance, wanting to ask a question but not wanting to receive an answer of disappointment. 

Luckily for him, Aomine spoke first when their eyes met. “What?” he asked, settling on his side to face Kagami. 

“You’re staying this time?” he questioned, his voice coming out hoarser than intended. 

The taller boy lightly chuckled, giving him his infamous smirk. “Yeah, I was thinking about it. Why, do you have a problem with it?” 

“I’ve been telling you to stay for the longest dumbass,” Kagami said after a scoff. 

He always told him to stay. Even after the first time they slept together, and all the other times after that he always reminded him that he didn’t have to go. Of course both of them knew it was supposed to be a sex thing, helping each other get off with the occasional basketball match and food at Maji Burger to pass time. 

Once Aomine stayed, it’d be past a sex thing. It would turn into a relationship thing and that’d involve coming to terms with everything they’ve been doing for the past couple of months. The two of them could barely admit they were friends in public, let alone actual feelings for each other. 

Aomine shrugged, scratching at the back of his head. “Hey, I’m accepting the offer now. Be grateful.” 

The older boy sucked his teeth, his eyebrows drawing together. “I can take the offer back you bastard,”

“Oh yeah? Would you?” 

Kagami stilled, his gaze meeting Aomine’s. Of course he wouldn’t take it back. He never took it back after the first time he turned him down, or even that time after they had a fight about why he always turned him down. He always meant what he said and Aomine knew that.

He huffed instead, deciding to turn on his other side to face the window. He decided to close his eyes again, hoping maybe this was one of his dumb dreams where things would go his way in the beginning and turn sour. Kagami heard Aomine sigh in defeat behind him, as well as a shift of his weight in the bed. He didn’t realize what the taller boy was doing till he felt Aomine’s chest pressed against his back and an arm wrapped around his torso.

“What are you doing?” the red head asked, his heart beat suddenly pounding in his ears while Aomine’s arm tightened around him.

“What the fuck does it look like I’m doing? I’m trying to cuddle with you,” Aomine said, pushing his face into the damp crook of Kagami’s neck. 

The red head thickly swallowed, trying to ignore the butterflies that would sometimes erupt when the Touou ace would do something affectionate out of the ordinary. “You’ve never done it before so I was just curious,” 

Aomine sighed into his neck, his breath awakening goosebumps on the tan boy’s skin. “There’s a first time for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
